<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play the Chords by Baldenebro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324008">Play the Chords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldenebro/pseuds/Baldenebro'>Baldenebro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (BBC), Sherlock Holmes - fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldenebro/pseuds/Baldenebro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"-You're always so right. - Holmes pensou em voz alta (...)<br/>- You shouldn't flirt.<br/>- Why?<br/>- It might work."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's a reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangwxian/gifts">wangwxian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Todas as falas estão em inglês.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Did you... Bring flowers to the flat? - Sherlock perguntou em tom baixo, erguendo levemente a cabeça enquanto fungava o ar, em seguida baixou novamente a cabeça e focou outra vez sua visão na tela do laptop.</p><p>- Uh... No? - John respondeu quase que incerto de suas próprias ações, sua feição se contorcendo em confusão enquanto seus olhos rastreavam algo de diferente pelo apartamento. - Maybe Mrs. Hudson is using a new cologne?</p><p>Uma porta abriu e fechou. O barulho alto da pancada da madeira batendo no portal ecoou pelas escadas e adentrou o flat, que não estava fechado. Em seguida, foram sapatos. O estrépito dos sapatos que batiam raivosamente no assoalho anunciava a aproximação de alguém que subia as escadas apressadamente.</p><p>- It's a woman... - Holmes anunciou, ouvindo o ruído dos sapatos baterem ainda mais fortes devido à proximidade e só então ergueu o rosto e se permitiu vislumbrar a figura feminina que adentrava sua moradia.</p><p>Os cabelos eram lisos, com leves ondas naturais em seu comprimento. As madeixas pretas reluziam um acinzentado mesclado com azul marinho, o que indicava a tintura recém-retocada nos fios. O sobretudo verde-musgo estava fechado e lhe cobria até os joelhos, o que impossibilitava Sherlock de checar boa parte da roupa de baixo que cobria a extensão de pele pálida da mulher, mas suas calças eram jeans tingidos em preto, obviamente usados pela terceira ou quarta vez, e sua bota de couro, que também carregava a cor escura, e os saltos grossos e quadrados aparentavam bom estado de onde Holmes podia observar.</p><p>Sua pele não era oleosa, e a única maquiagem era o delineador preto em suas pálpebras móveis. Talvez ela estivesse usando rímel transparente, ou talvez seus cílios apenas fossem naturalmente bem curvados. Seus lábios eram naturalmente rosados em um tom claro, que quase não contrastava com sua epiderme.</p><p>Em sua mão direita havia um buquê de rosas violetas envoltas em um plástico transparente com partes tingidas em branco. Não havia nenhum anel em seus dedos, mas em seu pescoço reluzia parte do cordão de um colar recém-ganho, banhado em ouro branco, com um pequeno pendente de coração em diamante.</p><p>- Really, John? - a voz não tão aguda quanto se esperava soou duas oitavas mais alta que o necessário, e logo se pôde ver algumas pétalas voando pelos cantos enquanto a moça agredia Watson com o buquê.</p><p>- ... And it's for you. - sua respiração permanecia calma e sua atenção estava, mais uma vez, em seu laptop, que descansava sobre o tecido do roupão cor de chumbo que cobria a pele de suas coxas. Os grunhidos de John não eram altos o bastante para incomodar, nem mesmo quando o loiro resmungava sobre o caule ser muito duro ou espinhos acertarem seu rosto.</p><p>- I <em>hate</em> flowers. - entrelaçando seus dedos na blusa marrom, ela puxou John do sofá e deixou o que sobrou do buquê escapar por seus dedos e espatifar ao chão. - And I hate you <em>so much </em>for that. - o abraçou com força, ignorando as pétalas violetas que haviam se enroscado em seu cabelo e a que havia ficado sobre o ombro esquerdo do mais velho.</p><p>- You should treat her better. As they saiy "if you like you should put a ring on it". - Sherlock resmungou enquanto digitava, sabendo que o que estava implicando não era a real situação entre os dois.</p><p>- Oh, no, she's... She's my sister. - John soou cauteloso, afastando-se da mulher de cabelos escuros.</p><p>- You two are nothing alike for siblings. - mais um resmungo desinteressado e barulho de teclas sendo pressionadas.</p><p>- You just don't like to admit you got it wrong. Again.</p><p>- I'm adopted.</p><p>Sherlock desviou o olhar da tela iluminada até a figura feminina. Palavras lhe faltavam naquele momento, assim como no Natal em que Molly lhe dera um presente.</p><p>- So... You must be Mr. Charming, right? - Sherlock ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, olhando da mulher para John, em busca de respostas. - I'm Charlotte... Watson, as you probably already guessed. - ela suspirou, dançando o olhar pelo corpo mal coberto de Sherlock. - I'm thirsty.</p><p>O olhar do detetive permanecia onde antes a mulher estava de pé, só que agora observava as pétalas espalhadas pelo chão. Notou que havia pétalas de rosas violetas pelo sofá e pela mesa de centro também. E que o cabelo de John estava bagunçado e ele que ajeitava a blusa marrom.</p><p>- Brother, I know I haven't said yet that I'm staying over but... Why is there a human head in your fridge? I mean, an actual human head. With hair and all. - o barulho do salto anunciou que, assim como ela havia ido até a cozinha, agora voltava para a sala. - I mean, is not that I care that much, it's just... Out of curiosity, you know? - um fino sorriso redesenhava os lábios femininos, que logo em seguida envolveu o gargalo de uma garrafa d'água.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- And that's the final piece of this giant puzzle. - Sherlock terminou de explicar um de seus casos para Charlotte enquanto partia em direção à cozinha, e ela estava encantada com as palavras usadas pelo homem e sentia-se no mais puro deleite. Suas pernas estavam bambas, se atrevesse a se levantar do sofá, cairia. Podia sentir ambos os membros tremendo.</p><p>- You shouldn't feel aroused just for... This. - John resmungou baixo o bastante para que apenas a irmã o escutasse, levando a xícara de café até seus lábios de forma lenta, para que pudesse soprar o líquido esfumaçante.</p><p>- Jealous much? - Charlotte perguntou sussurradamente ao pé do ouvido do loiro, que a olhou de esgoela e, antes que pudesse retrucar, ela já havia retirado a xícara de suas mãos e bebericado do líquido escuro.</p><p>Já fazia um uma semana e meia que Charlotte havia aparecido no flat para esfolar o irmão com o buquê que ele enviou no trabalho dela. Era aniversário dela no dia, mas John sabia perfeitamente que ela não gostava de flores e odiava recebê-las. O discurso "uma flor para outra flor" sempre a fizera ranger os dentes. Flores eram delicadas e frágeis. Talvez Charlotte não pudesse ser tão não delicada quanto queria, mas, definitivamente, ela não era frágil.</p><p>- Come on, John, you've made the same face the first time I stayed over. - relembrou com um pequeno riso, bebericando do café mais uma vez.</p><p>
  <em>- I do not want to be indelicate, but, I'm starting to wonder what exactly you might be doing in my bed, Ms. Watson. - Sherlock perguntou cautelosamente, observando a mulher que vestia apenas um roupão e repousava sobre sua cama, em seu quarto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- You see, I'd never share a room with my brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- I understand, but I'm not sleeping in his bed.</em>
</p><p><em>- I see. Well, then we must sleep together, Mr. Charming. I mean...- Charlotte passou a olhar para John. - Share the bed, as, like, sleep right beside each other. </em> <em>You don't mind it, do you, John?</em></p><p>- You're ridiculous. - John desabafou, vendo a xícara já vazia ser repousada sobre a mesa de centro, enquanto o pequeno pires ainda estava em suas mãos. - What about Harry? What happened between the two of you? You haven't spoken of her since you first stepped in this flat.</p><p>- I can't help it. And we're over. I mean, you know me, I have my up and downs. None of my relationships has worked so far, but what can I do? Harry just felt right in that moment, just like Mr. Charming feels so right right now. - a voz da mulher passou a baixar gradualmente conforme Sherlock voltava para a sala e se sentava em sua poltrona, bebericando de sua xícara de chá e resmungando algo sobre estar entediado novamente. - I know this isn't very Brithish of mine but, bro, ya sure ya ain't gay? 'Cause Mr. Charming over there is just so hot... - Charlotte falava em seu tom normal, e não se importava se alguém além de John, e até mesmo Sherlock, poderia escutá-la. - Damn! I need to light up a cigarette after watching him for so long. - em sua voz, a necessidade era forçadamente sexual, e algo havia pescado a atenção de Holmes por completo.</p><p>- Please, do. - o detetive pediu de imediato, repousando a xícara sobre o pires que sua mão segurava firmemente. O foco de seu olhar estava nas mãos femininas, onde a esquerda segurava um cigarro e a direita retirava um isqueiro do bolso da calça.</p><p>- Oh, dear, only if you beg. On your knees and right in front of me. - brincou, porém ainda sim deixando seu olhar firme nos anis do de cabelos quase que no mesmo tom que os seus. Um pequeno riso escapando de seus lábios ao ver que o homem estava falando sério ao pedir que ela realmente acendesse o cigarro.</p><p>- Please. Do it, please. - um riso nasal escapou de Charlotte, porque Sherlock estava de fato ajoelhado em sua frente. Levou o cilindro até seus lábios e o acendeu com calma, puxando o ar pela boca e enchendo seus pulmões com a química enquanto guardava o isqueiro. Agora, com a mão livre, segurou a mão esquerda de Sherlock e a levou até o joelho de John, fazendo-o segurar ali, mantendo sua mão por cima da do homem para garantir que ele não a tiraria.</p><p>Sem desviar os olhos dos de Sherlock, ela passou a liberar a fumaça lentamente, numa altura em que o homem pudesse deleitar-se com o cheiro do cigarro ao máximo. Os dedos longos apertavam-se contra o joelho do amigo, que precisou ajeitar a postura ao sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.</p><p>- This is much better than flower's scent. - Sherlock soou em êxtase, com olhos fechados e respiração profunda, quase falha, tamanho era sua satisfação.</p><p>- See? You should smoke, bother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talkative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Polished nails? – Charlotte deu de ombros ao escutar a voz do detetive, permanecendo a fitar o nada e a esfregar as mãos uma na outra, como se as massageasse.</p><p>- Stressful day? – John perguntou, servindo-se de uma xícara de chá e vendo a mais nova manear a cabeça positivamente. Tratou de servir a xícara da de cabelos negros, já que a mesma encontrava-se vazia e lembrava-se vagamente de uma paixão arrebatadora que a menor carregava consigo por chás.</p><p>- Students are stupid. – Charlotte resmungou, fazendo o irmão rir baixo.</p><p>Charlotte nada disse, mas o olhar de Sherlock em sua direção a incomodava mortalmente. Podia sentir as irises azuis queimando cada milímetro de sua epiderme, a despindo de todas as suas peças e pele, até chegar em sua alma.</p><p>- I know, teaching’s hard. But tomorrow is your day off, you’ll have time to rest. I can prepare your breakfast if wake up before you do. – Watson pontuou em meio a um bocejo, inclinando o corpo para baixo o suficiente apenas para depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça da irmã adotiva, mas demorou-se mais que o planejado e acabou por selar os lábios na lateral do rosto feminino enquanto ela acariciava sua mão com a dela. John sentia a mão macia de da mais nova acariciar a sua, e sentia pequenos beijos que a moça distribuía pela extensão da palma da mesma. Sorriu ao sentir que a ponta do nariz dela roçar contra seus dedos, enquanto ela claramente absorvia o cheiro de sua epiderme. – Don’t you be late to get some rest. I love you. – murmurou, beijando as costas da mão que segurava a sua e apenas quando ela o soltou que ele se deu ao trabalho de ir ao próprio quarto, sem se esquecer de fechar a porta atrás de si para que enfim pudesse dormir.</p><p>- So... – Sherlock permitiu-se, após alguns minutos de silêncio cortante, puxando a cadeira do outro lado da mesa e sentando-se em frente à mulher que conhecia há um mês. – I like this greenish coat of yours. It’s almost too elegant for a night like tonight. – Charlotte fixou seu olhar no de Sherlock, que com um leve aceno de cabeça indicou o colar em seu pescoço. – You weren’t at work. You were on a date. And for the matter: you’re not a teacher, you’re a prostitute. And you didn’t first step here because you missed John, neither because of the flowers he sent you. You came here because you’re running from something. And you just can’t let your beloved brother know that you are not working in what he thinks you work.</p><p>- If there’s something I’m not, is running. – tendo dito isto, Charlotte se levantou da cadeira, deixando para trás a xícara ainda cheia de chá, e passou a caminhar calmamente para o quarto do irmão.</p><p>- Neither a teacher.</p><p>-</p><p>- Good morning.</p><p>A voz de John quase ecoou pela cozinha do flat, ganhando atenção apenas da mulher que se sentava à mesa e bebericava de uma xícara de chá enquanto claramente esperava a cafeteira apitar, para que pudesse beber então do líquido preto. Sherlock cutucava algo sobre o mármore da pia, ignorando a existência de qualquer um ali além de si mesmo. Às vezes o homem resmungava consigo mesmo algumas palavras aleatórias, mas não alto o suficiente para que Charlotte ou John se incomodassem a respondê-lo.</p><p>- Feeling better? – perguntou ao que depositou um beijo na testa da mais nova, indo sentar-se do outro lado da mesa logo após vê-la manear a cabeça positivamente e sorrir-lhe um sorriso fino. – I was wondering if you need more clothes? You’ve been here for a while and I assume you need, you know, girl’s stuff. – disse meio sem jeito, vendo que causara a mais nova a rir nasalmente.</p><p>- No, she doesn’t. When she first appeared she brought a bag full of clothes and pads, but at the time she left it downstairs because she wasn’t sure if you were here and now it’s in my bedroom, even though I do not know the reason. – o mais alto finalmente dirigiu-se aos outros dois, batendo as mãos uma na outra para livrar-se de qualquer resquício de qualquer coisa que pudesse estar em seus dedos antes de se virar de costas para a pia e apoiar o corpo contra o mármore da mesma. – So, Charlotte, how was your date last night? You haven’t spoken a word about it yet. – sorriu largo, com os olhos semicerrados, vendo a moça desviar o olhar rapidamente para o outro homem, visivelmente preocupada.</p><p>- Date? A... Date? – John perguntou perdido, piscando mais vezes do que realmente era necessário. – What date? You had... Have a date? – o olhar castanho era confuso, submerso em um mundo totalmente dele. - A date? An actual, real date? – suas palavras ganharam um tom mais firme, como que tentando afirmar, reafirmar cada palavra. - Like in a… Romantic situation called date?</p><p>- John, it’s not… I mean… - Charlotte respirou fundo, sentindo extrema necessidade de fechar os olhos e respirar profunda e demoradamente antes de encarar o loiro novamente. - He’s my friend, okay? I mean, you know, I have a friend or two. And this one just… Happened to, you know, we got close. Nice chats and stuff. He… He’s nice. – Sherlock não se importava em fingir que não estava achando a situação engraçada. John perplexo. Charlotte parecia ter corrido uma maratona pela forma falha como respirava enquanto falava. – And he... He happens to phisically please me, and he’s very clever. Like, really clever, people consult him for things. And he lives by himself and yeah, I mean… I… Oh, Lord. Yeah, I… I do have a… You know… Date.</p><p>- Jesus… Only a yes would’ve made it. – John respirou fundo, levando a mão até o rosto e apoiando a testa sobre os dedos indicador e médio. – You talk way too much. – desabafou num tom quase mudo, mordiscando o lábio inferior com força antes de abrir os olhos e afastar a mão do rosto. – Why didn’t... I... Okay... – respirou fundo, olhando da irmã para o nada. Suspirou ao que se levantou da cadeira e foi para a sala. - It’s all extraordinarily okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John subiu as escadas para o flat com calma, segurando em mãos uma sacola com pacotes de diferentes sabores de chás e mais três sacolas, onde havia algumas coisas que precisavam na cozinha. A julgar pelo silêncio que ecoava pelo corredor, John notou que estaria sozinho no flat, ou no máximo com a presença do melhor amigo.</p><p>Já fazia algum tempo que Charlotte estava com eles e silêncio era uma coisa que definitivamente não a fazia companhia. A mulher mal sabia fazer algo além de falar. E apesar de ás vezes sentir a necessidade de silêncio, sentia falta da mais nova quando ela não estava nos finais de semana. Era como se tivessem a chance de se aproximar pela primeira vez na vida, e estivessem perdendo ou ignorando isso.</p><p>- What...? – o loiro não cabia em si mesmo tamanha era sua confusão. Sherlock estava em casa, sentado em sua própria poltrona, em silêncio. Isso seria normal, se Charlotte não estivesse ali também, sentada no sofá, quieta, em completo silêncio, dividindo um olhar com Holmes. O único momento em que Charlotte ficava um pouco quieta era quando o mais alto dos três tocava violino, mas não se aguentava e sussurrava para o irmão ''the chords, it's all about how you play the chords''. – Why in hell are you so quiet, Charlotte? You hate silence. – anormal era pouco. John não sabia o que o incomodava mais: o extremo silêncio que vinha da irmã, ou o olhar pacífico e profundo que ela dividia com Sherlock.</p><p>- I've started enjoying it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Where's John? - perguntou casualmente, afundando os dedos no sobretudo verde musgo, barrando o ar que tocava as pontas de seus dedos e as unhas de esmalte esmeralda.</p>
<p>- Out.</p>
<p>- On a date, I presume. - as botas de salto baixo estavam limpas, mas ela não demonstrava pressa alguma em ausentar-se novamente do recinto. Não usava colar, nem tinha uma bolsa junto de si. Havia se demorado apenas oito minutos fora do flat.</p>
<p>- You're always so right. - Holmes pensou em voz alta, vendo então a mais baixa girar o corpo em sua direção e erguer o rosto o suficiente para que seus olhos amêndoas encontrassem os índigos.</p>
<p>- You shouldn't flirt.</p>
<p>- Why?</p>
<p>Silêncio prevaleceu por segundos. A aproximação havia sido feita e ela não sabia quando, mas sabia que ele havia iniciado. Os olhos conectados intensamente, as respirações se misturando ordinariamente e os lábios tão próximos que era possível sentir as vibrações um do outro pelos próprios lábios.</p>
<p>- It might work. – a resposta da mais baixa veio em tom de confissão, e ele deixou que seus lábios roçassem, apenas para analisar a reação que viria.</p>
<p>E veio. Charlotte estremeceu. Sua respiração falhou. Sherlock, no entanto, sabia ler a mulher bem mais do que gostaria, e levou as mãos para a cintura da mesma, a segurando antes que desse um passo em falso.</p>
<p>- I said you shouldn't. – ele sorriu fino, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. – John thinks you look charming while playing the violin. You should do it more often, when alone with him. – dessa vez ela sorriu, se desvencilhando do contato físico com o mais velho e passando a andar em direção banheiro, deixando Sherlock para trás, sozinho com os próprios pensamentos antes que ele usasse de algum jogo para tirar dela o que a fez ir até aquele flat.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Terminou de secar parcialmente os cabelos, fazendo uma pequena careta para si mesma ao notar as manchas de tinta na toalha branca que havia pegado sem permissão. Não sabia se pertencia ao irmão ou a Sherlock, mas sabia que teria de escutar calada a qualquer coisa que dissessem a ela. E ela sabia que seja lá quem fosse o dono da toalha, diria muitas coisas. Não era a primeira vez.</p>
<p>Checou os fios pelo reflexo do espelho por um breve momento, logo saindo do banheiro em seguida e lançando a toalha para o cesto de roupa suja antes de sair do cômodo. Pensou em falar com Sherlock sobre o que a havia feito ir atrás de John, mas uma segunda figura masculina chamou sua atenção ao que alcançou o portal que dividia o caminho entre a cozinha e a sala.</p>
<p>Ele estava de costas, mas ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mesmo que não estivesse usando terno. Ele não usava perfume, mas uma pequena brisa entrou pela janela e foi o suficiente para que o cheiro natural do homem fosse carregado até ela, entrasse por suas narinas e invadisse seus pulmões.</p>
<p>- James? – perguntou surpresa, já sorrindo antes mesmo que ele levantasse da poltrona e desse as costas para Holmes. Foi apenas um milésimo de segundo, mas ela não perdeu a surpresa no rosto do rapaz antes de um grande sorriso redesenhar os lábios atrativos que ele possuía. – What you doing here?</p>
<p>- I wasn't ready to tell you this. – ele se aproximou da moça, segurando as mãos de pele pálida com as suas. – But I couldn't sleep knowing that I haven't told you yet. – confessou, deixando transparecer a estranha timidez. – I love you. – confessou nervoso, apertando de forma inconsciente as mãos de dedos finos que seguravam a sua de volta.</p>
<p>Charlote sorriu e colocou-se na ponta dos pés. Seus lábios se tocaram e logo se beijaram apropriadamente, mas não se demoraram. James sabia como Charlotte não se sentia confortável quando outros podiam ver algo tão íntimo do mundo dela.</p>
<p>- I am heading back home now. Good night, Charlotte. – James sussurrou contra os lábios femininos, saindo do flat logo em seguida.</p>
<p>Charlotte respirou fundo, fechando a porta do flat rapidamente. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sherlock. Ela reconheceu que o homem parecia surpreso pelo que viu, mas resolveu ignorar a informação.</p>
<p>- He's your date? – perguntou atônito.</p>
<p>- Look, who is he? I know his name, but he hadn't a clue of where I'm staying. Who is he, for real? – perguntou quase numa súplica, seus olhos não desviando dos de Sherlock quando a porta se abriu novamente.</p>
<p>- Was that Moriarty? What was he doing here? – a voz de John preencheu o cômodo em tom de preocupação, seus olhos dançando de Sherlock para a irmã ao notar a forma como o amigo olhava para a mais nova.</p>
<p>- Kissing your sister. – Holmes respondeu baixo, causando o amigo a arregalar os olhos e fixar sua atenção toda e inteiramente na mulher.</p>
<p>- Your date is Moriarty?</p>
<p>- As I said to your detective boyfriend: I haven't told him where I was. I know his name, but I've noticed I don't know who he actually is.</p>
<p>- Consulting criminal. A brilliant idea of his. Brilliant, really. That's what people consult him for: crimes. – Sherlock explicou, fazendo Charlotte rir nasalmente.</p>
<p>- Amazing, isn't it? You've got yourself a detective, and I a criminal. – se dirigiu ao irmão, tentando ignorar o nó que se formava em sua garganta. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A bridge of mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Will you, please, stop ignoring me? - Charlotte pediu de forma irritadiça, sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos se misturarem dentro de si.</p><p>Fazia uma semana desde que Moriarty havia sido descoberto como o namorado de Charlotte e, desde então, não se falaram mais. A mulher estava certa de que ele apenas havia se aproximado porque queria mais um meio de chegar até Sherlock, afinal, era irmã do melhor amigo do detetive.</p><p>O que fazia as coisas mais difíceis era ter tido de explicar para o irmão como havia conhecido o criminoso em questão. Ele era um cliente que, com algum tempo, passou a requerer os serviços da mulher com muita frequência, até que a relação entre os dois havia deixado de ser algo profissional. Ledo engano o de Charlotte, que havia acreditado nas falsas intenções de James.</p><p>Jogou fora o colar que recebeu dele, e chorou a madrugada inteira. Trancou-se no quarto de Holmes e só deixou que o próprio entrasse. Acabou dividindo a cama com o moreno pela primeira vez, porque não queria que o irmão a visse com os olhos inchados daquela forma. Mas na manhã seguinte, John não queria olhar para a irmã.</p><p>No fundo, não é que não queria olhar para a irmã. John não conseguia, porque olhar para Charlotte, agora, significava admitir para si mesmo que ela havia transado com muitos e muitas na Inglaterra, por dinheiro, porque nunca considerou fazer uma ligação para o irmão e pedir ajuda. Por fora John parecia pronto para explodir e a raiva fazia seu corpo tremer cada vez que Charlotte tentava falar consigo, mas por dentro ele se condenava. Toda aquela raiva era sobre si mesmo, que foi incapaz de ligar para a mais nova quando quis saber se estava tudo bem.</p><p>- I can't believe you... You could've called. You didn't need to sleep with everyone who appeared in front of you! That's all I have to say. - John quase gritou, se recompondo e indo se sentar no sofá, ocupando-se com o jornal que Mrs. Hudson havia deixado sobre a mesa da cozinha pela manhã.</p><p>A mulher respirou profunda e demoradamente. Seus olhos dançaram pela figura do irmão, de forma demorada, quase apaixonada pelo homem. Seu olhar desceu para o chão e logo deu as costas, uma de suas mãos foi apoiada na lateral do portal de madeira, sem olhar para trás.</p><p>- Sherlock, you know I love my brother. Take care of him, will you? - sem esperar por uma resposta, saiu. Desceu as escadas que levavam para a porta que a levaria para a rua, com precisão em cada passo.</p><p>Holmes, por várias vezes, olhou da porta agora vazia, para o amigo - ainda sentado tentando se concentrar no jornal, e fingindo não ter escutado as palavras da irmã.</p><p>- Keep doing what you're doing. - Sherlock se pronunciou enquanto colocava seu sobretudo e saiu pela mesma porta que a mulher, antes mesmo de ouvir o loiro murmurar um "okay" emburrado.</p><p>-</p><p>- Don't do it. - a voz de Sherlock soou suave, assim como o contato de sua mão se fechando no punho feminino, para que a mulher não se assustasse. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo seus cabelos dançarem ao vento, sabendo que parte de algumas de suas madeixas adentravam o tecido do sobretudo aberto do homem atrás de si. - We'll miss you. Don't do it.</p><p>Permitiu-se recostar a cabeça contra o peitoral masculino, sentindo a maciez da camisa branca que o mais alto vestia.</p><p>- I've come to see him one last time and you know it. - confessou, segurando-se mentalmente para não dar um passo a frente naquele exato segundo.</p><p>- One step ahead and both of us will fall from this bridge. If you want to jump, it's okay. But I'm going with you. - Charlotte riu nasalmente, abrindo os olhos e passando a fitar o céu com suas inúmeras estrelas. - I was wrong about you. You really weren't running. You wanted to reassure yourself John was okay before comitting suicide. But he won't be anymore if you take a single step further. You know it, Charlotte.</p><p>- I thought about it. But this entire Moriarty thing... I can't be one alibi anymore.</p><p>- So don't be. Nothing about this is your fault. We can help you, and John needs you alive instead of looking for a coffin to fit our body in.</p><p>Sherlock não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, trinta minutos ou duas horas. Mas havia contado mentalmente quantas vezes a pequena Watson tentou se desvencilhar de sua mão para se jogar da ponte. Ambos estavam cansados e havia começado a garoar quando entraram na lanchonete mais próxima.</p><p>- Ready to order? - a garçonete perguntou no tom mais educado que conhecia, sorrindo fino para ambos.</p><p>- I want a cup of coffee, please... But, oh... Some tea would be wonderful as well. I don't know. What do you think, Sherlock? - os dedos femininos brincavam com o tecido do próprio sobretudo verde, e seus olhos estavam no mais alto.</p><p>- I actually only appreciate tea. However, I could make a little of an effort to sip some coffee with you, if it feels right and it pleases you and I. - a voz masculina soou baixa, enquanto ponderava entre enviar ou não a mensagem que havia acabado de digitar.</p><p>- I guess some tea flavoured coffee would do it for tonight, if it was a thing.</p><p>- If you say so... I'm having a mug of whatever she's having, please. - Charlotte riu nasalmente, finalmente ganhando a atenção do mais velho, logo que ele havia se decidido em enviar a SMS.</p><p>- I'm wondering if you have some camomile and spiced apple tea? - a garçonete assentiu. - Then we're having it, please. - logo que a mulher se distanciou com o pedido, Charlotte segurou uma das mãos de Sherlock com as suas. - I know it may be a useless request, but, please, if there's a possibility, don't tell my bother what I was intended to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>